Every Five Minutes
by xinnocentlyxguiltyx
Summary: A post-GT fiction. After Goku leaves for a final time we take a bit of insight into the minds of Pan, Bura, Marron, Trunks, Goten, and others. Please read and review.
1. In The Begining

Every Five Minutes by xinnocentlyxguiltyx  
Summary: A post-GT fiction. After Goku leaves for a final time we take a bit of insight into the minds of both generations the next more than the original.  

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Of course there are people employed to search through fanfics to see if I put my disclaimer or not and if I didn't they would file a law suit against a broke teenager that lacks a life. The so-and-so is listening to is Thea Critzea's, an awesome artist at mediaminer.org with the alias of LilCyborg. 

xinnocentlyxguiltyx is listening to: Still Waiting by Sum 41   
  


Son residence: Pan's bedroom: 4:58 AM: Pan

"Pan! It's time to wake up! Or else you're going to be late!"  
  
"Mom! It's 5 in the morning!"  
  
"Oh....really?"  
  
"Yeah. Mom you have a big case today, don't you?"  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry, you can go back to bed Panny."  
  
"No, it's alright I have an early student council meeting anyway."  
  
This is how a typical morning in my house is when mom has a big case. Yes, my mother, Son Videl, is a court room attorney. It's not really a shock since dad told me that mom isn't afraid to ask questions about anything plus she was on the debate team in high school for a short period of time. I say a short period of time because she flipped out too many times and got physical with the mediators. If my memory serves me well I remember it was six split lips, three broken noses, and one black eye. Even though it was a short time she was their MVP. It's a wonder they didn't sue her but I guess being the daughter of Mr. Satan has it's perks. Being the granddaughter of Mr. Satan ain't that bad.  
  
I went to my bathroom and brushed my teeth, took a shower, and washed my hair as I do every single morning. As I walked out of the bathroom I looked at my self in the mirror and notice the changes that appeared in my body ever since the dragonball hunt. My hair is longer now an inch past my shoulders and I used to be about 4' 11' and now I'm 5' 3'. I think I inherited Grandpa's genes. According to Grandma Chichi and Aunt Bulma Grandpa was really short when he was my age but by the time he was 15 or 16 he was huge and not that bad looking either. When it comes to looks I've been slightly insecure especially when I have friends like Bura and Marron who in comparison to me are beauty queens, plain and simple. The area I've always been quite mediocre in was my chest size. Of course that finally caught up with me I'm not huge but it's in proportion to my body. I am very proud to say I have moved from a no cup to a borderline B-cup thank you very much. I threw on some jeans followed by my soccer jersey and the orange bandana that graced my head everyday. Anytime our team has a big game we have to wear our jersey to school to pump up for the game. Today it's us against the Red Ribbon Academy, one of our biggest rivals. After taking a final look at myself I run downstairs where my father is currently wait to drop me off.  
  
"Pan, are you ready to go?" my dad asks me as I descend from the stairwell.  
  
"Yes Dad," I replied.  
  


"So...Bura is holding another meeting today?" he asked while he started to grab his briefcase and papers.  
  
"Yep," I replied as I grabbed a raisin bagel from the fridge. Never mind make that the whole package.  
  
Oh yeah I should mention that Bura is the president of student council this year. She always wanted to have that position for senior year since she was in 8th grade. I'm just the sophomore class president so I have my own share to do but nothing near what Bura has to. While I'm explaining that my father teaches the honors history classes for the seniors at Orange Star High School. I don't mind it that much but I hope I don't have him senior year not only because he's my dad but from what I hear from Bura he's one of the most demanding teachers in school. I think Grandma really rubbed off on him.  
  
Car rides with my father are very quiet. He's asks me questions about what I'm doing in school and stuff like that. If he doesn't ask we ride in complete silence unless he lets me listen to the radio. Once we arrived in the parking lot and I got out my dad said, "Good luck with the game." 

"You know I don't need any luck," I said. 

He sighed and said, "Ok, just don't hurt the other team too bad." 

I chuckled and responded, "You know me." 

Dad could only reply with, "I do and that's what I'm afraid of."  
  
It was about 7:00 now and our president was no where to be found. The other officers were getting restless. By 7:15 Bra walked in with her hair sopping wet but of course looking like the most fashionable girl in school from the flared, red denim jeans to the long leather jacket.  
  
"Sorry guys but my car wouldn't start this morning and it took forever to get my brother to let me borrow his," she explained. Scattered it's okay's echoed throughout the room.  
  
"Great now the first order of business is school spirit week, this is only a month away. So as of now we are kicking it off with twin day on Monday, then pajama day on Tuesday, Wednesday is performance day and just as a reminder performance day is when a group of singers, dancers, comedians, etc from each grade performs for the school. Thursday is the football game which is teachers versus the students. Finally on Friday is the Homecoming dance and parade but before that is the final soccer game of the season. Any questions?" she asked as she tried to get her badge on her jacket.  
  
"Uh... Bura," said the freshman class president, " I think you forgot about the teacher sundae."   
  
"Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me Kylie. By the way on Monday we are having 8 huge jars placed in the cafeteria. Each jar is going to have a teachers name on it and all through spirit week kids are going to place loose change in the jar of the teacher they want to become a human sundae," she explained. The meeting continued for about half an hour more until the warning bell for home room rang. While everyone was leaving Bura pulled me over to the side and asked if she could talk to me alone for a few minutes.  
  
"Big game today I gather," Bura said while looking at my clothes.  
  
"Yeah,"I told her.  
  
"I can't believe you actually joined the boys' varsity soccer team,' she said.  
  
"Well," I said as I shrugged my shoulders, "they needed me 'cause you know they had such a horrible losing streak last season and the girls aren't competitive enough for me, you of all people should know that."  
  
"Of course, so do you want to come over my house this weekend? Trunks isn't going back to his apartment until next week." she said with a wink.  
  
"Shut up! Besides I don't like him like that anymore! "I whispered harshly.

Actually I'm not sure if that part is a lie or if it's really the truth. You when you think you've finally gotten over that certain someone after not seeing them for a long time and then you see them again and you fall head over heels for 'em. Yeah of course you do and it happens all the time for me. Guess what else? It really sucks.  
  
"Whatever, so are you coming or not?" she asked me.  
  
"Yeah but I'll ask my parents after the game," I replied.  
  
"Good and before I forget I saw your dad in the hallway on my way to the meeting. He said that he wanted to talk to you after school. It was something about your Grandma and it didn't sound like he was happy about it. I don't think anything bad happened but it sounds serious and it concerns you," Bra told me.  
  
"Ok, thanks for telling me." After I said that the bell rang and we both rushed to class but I couldn't help think about what was going on with Grandma.  
  


Orange Star High School: Top Floor: Room 545: 8: 15 AM: Bura

Alright it's official my family sucks. This morning was a living hell starting with fact that I had absolutely no sleep last night thanks to my parents. It's wonderful that they have a healthy sexual relationship but freaking each other like jackrabbits in heat every other night is a bit much. It's not even like my bedroom is right next door but I still hear the screaming and the moaning. Sometimes I wish I could move in with Trunks in his apartment so I could get some sleep, at least he's not getting any. But if I moved in with him my life wouldn't get any better. I can't believe he wouldn't let me borrow his car. He knew mine broke down and he wasn't even going to need it to get to work because his office is still on the Capsule Corp. compound. I still took it any way I was late I didn't even have a chance to blow dry my hair or get that stupid OSH badge on. Now you maybe asking why the hell didn't I fly there so I'm going to answer with where would I land without being seen or asked numerous questions as to what I was doing and the second reason I didn't feel like it so sue me, I've got the cash. My dear Aunt Flow decided to come today and not to mention I almost hit a kid on the way to school thank Kami no one saw. When I got to school things started to ease up, the meeting went smoothly and I got Gohan's message to Pan. Of course Dende wasn't going to let me off that easily because I was late for history. When I got to the door I could tell Gohan was starting to discuss something and it sounded important so I just walked in.  
  
"Bura, can you give a reason as to why you're late?"  
  
"I'm really sorry Professor but unfortunately my car broke down and my brother was reluctant to let me borrow his."  
  
He sighed before replying to my excuse, "Just go sit down. Now I have to repeat what I was talking

 about having to do with the trip."  
  
Our class was really excited about this because once you get into Orange Star high school the one of the things you can't wait for is the end of the year trip Gohan plans for our history classes. Last year his classes went to France for the French revolution unit. I wonder where we're going this year.  
  
"This year my classes and Ms. Hestorri's classes are going to the United Kingdom and as an added bonus Hawaii because the music department's trip is the following week."  
  
Holy shit! I knew this year was going to kick ass! Wow London and Hawaii for 10 days! Looking around I think it's safe to say that the rest of my class is just excited as I am.  
  
"As you all can tell this trip is going to be rather expensive. If anyone is worried about the fees for the trips you should all thank Bura because Capsule Corp is funding our trip and a large portion of the music department's trip," right after Gohan had said that my classmates turned toward me and clapped which was embarrassing and nice at the same time. The rest of the class was ok. It's not like studying the Ming and Qing dynasties was all that exciting. My next class was going to be Chorus which wasn't all that much more exciting. I hope we aren't doing anything or had a sub. Well lucky me Miss Acapella is here to grace us with her presence. Don't get me wrong she's a nice lady but her class can get boring and she's a bit soft with her students.   
  
"Alright today is a free day so you can talk quietly but first give me about 10 minutes of your time to explain some details about the trip in April. First of all I'm sure if you had a class with Dr. Son then you know that Capsule Corp has paid for a good percentage of our trip funds. However you guys have to pay a 420 zeni fee." This announcement earned groans from some of the class. Those who didn't had parents who were loaded.  
  


"There's no reason to groan. The school is giving you the opportunity to pay off your fee with fund raisers so stop whining," She said, "We are going to go over the music for competition in Hawaii tomorrow. For those in show choir we finally have a new choreographer who is a graduate of OSH. Her name is Marron Kuri and she graduated with me about 8 years ago she has also agreed to be a chaperone as well as two more well known alumni, Son Goten and Trunks Briefs." 

…Oh Kami…no…

                Damn I really don't want _him to be there. I don't need all my friends staring at him and telling me how lucky I am to have such a hottie living in my house. Whenever he's home for a little while they're always asking if when he sleeps there's a bulge in his pants and with no shame mind you. I swear …dirty whores. Now Goten on the other hand, he can come on my field trips anytime. Sometimes I wish he were my brother instead of Trunks, he's just soooo much cooler than the underwear wonder not to mention cuter, as in I would commit incest in a second. Oy! Big sigh…damn you Marron getting him before me. No I'm not bitter those two are so adorable together that seeing their kids may cause me to vomit. Interesting that Marron is the new choreographer considering she wasn't in show choir when she was here._

                "Hey Bura!" I hear a voice call.  


                Yay! It's Kenechi, my only source of entertainment in this class. As it turns out Pan and I aren't the only kids with well known parents. Kenechi's mother had worked and still does sorta for Nigeria to other countries. When she announced her "retirement" they moved to Satan City.

"Hey Kenni, what's up?"I asked her.

                "Ugh! I'm so unbelievably tired it's not even funny." She replied drowsily.

"Oh come on if you can't handle being a sophomore you're screwed for junior year." I chided. She simply flips me the bird and I laugh it off.

                "You're still going to Panny's game, right?" I asked.

                "What? Hell no screw Pan!"

                I gave her a skeptical look.

                "God I was joking, chill out. I am so happy I have off today so I can go." She said with elation.

                "How is volleyball by the way?" I asked.

                "Eh… it's all right. How's gymnastics, like it better than track?"

                "Eh… it's alright much better than track though, at least there's a challenge there," I replied.

                The sound of a bell dying abruptly cut off our conversation and told us to get our asses to our next class or get a one way ticket to an office detention with Toei-san. Damn I wish Toriyama-san was still our principle….

Kame House: Beach Property: 1:05 PM: Marron

                _Diary of an Outcast and Uncertain was my first published manuscript about a high school girl named Madison and her struggles through high school society. This novel is really an autobiography of my journey through the four circles of hell and how I wouldn't have survived if there hadn't been someone to catch me when I fell.__ Since I know you're all dying to know–_

"Marron! What are you doing out here? Look at you your hair is soaking wet and it's freezing out here!" my father cried from the house.

"Daddy, it's only October it's not that cold yet!" I yelled back.

"Well come in anyway you have a phone call!" he screamed over the howling winds.

I ran in the house while trying to wring out my golden curls with my hands. It's interesting because I swear I wanted to rip out all of my blond hair just so the other girls would stop taunting me or the guys would stop trying to touch in their failed attempts to seduce me then run off. I picked up the phone hoping whoever had called didn't hang up on me.

"Hello, this is Marron may I ask who's speaking." I asked politely as I have been taught to do ever since I was 4 years old.

"Ewww, Maz why didn't you tell me you're our new choreographer!?!?" cried a very recognizable voice.

"Hi, Bura how are you?"

"I'm alright but Trunks is being an ass as usual."

"Oh poor you," I said sympathetically.

"Don't worry about it. I'm so excited I haven't seen you in such a long time and now I'm gonna see you everyday until Hawaii!"

I giggled at her excitement but I don't blame her I was just as excited about music competitions. "I hope I do well with you guys."

"Oh please! Miss M.J Kuri aka Miss Perfection worried about taking on a few teenagers besides you have me, Pan, Kenni, J.J, and Lynn to help you."

"Thanks for the help. What are you doing calling me, I thought you were in school?"

"It's my lunch break and I'm in the bathroom. There's now way Toei is getting me into detention again."

"Wow you must really hate your new principle."

"Yup. That man should rot in Hell, plain and simple. Anyway I have to go talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye."

I put the phone back on the cradle and ran up to my bedroom. I took off my oversized hooded sweatshirt and took of my sneakers only left in white skirt and red t-shirt. I went to the book shelf and took out my first novel, sat down on the sofa under my picture window, opened it up my dedication page and read:

_I dedicate this book to:_

_ the tormented of high school hallways_

_ and their tormentors._

_ Thank you's to:_

_ my father Kuririn for his kindness,_

_ and my mother Juuhachi for her strength._

_ The Son family,_

_ the Briefs family,_

_ Yamucha, and Puar,_

_ Master Roshi and Oolong, _

_and__ finally to my savior,_

_ Son Goten._

Please review and leave a good reason as to why you like it or hate it. Sorry you guys I don't think I quite got everyone in character but this is only a first attempt and I hope to make an improvement and reviews will help with the aforementioned improvement. I have taken into account that dragonball does not have countries and states rather major districts and sectors but I put it that way because it works with the fic. By the way I'm not revealing the couples just yet for my own reasons and I hate it when authors take too much time too update and so do you so if I can't get a chapter out by a reasonable time I will make a cute little filler most likely an interview with a character from the fic with a teaser from the next chapter. I think that's all for now  ::crosses self for luck:: hope you guys like it!


	2. Coffee Stains and Family Reunions

Every Five Minutes by xinnocentlyxguiltyx

Just a few comments to make before I continue:

1. At first when I was strictly a reviewer here I never realized the power of reviews. I got my first when I came home to check the day after I posted and it was a good one too! So jacob this chapter is totally devoted to you! Thank you so much this really brightened my day seeing as I walked home crying.

2. I hope this chapter is a bit more not necessarily exciting…more interesting maybe? Its Trunks and Pan's POV's and trust me it's going to be one crazy ride in a while.

3. As I said before this will be romance but I'm not revealing the couples as of yet. One should be obvious but no one said something could break them apart.

4. Finally, I think I'm doing this every time I post a chapter. What I'm doing is I'm giving props to an author and an artist because they just inspire me so much. So the Author of the Moment is: Sawnya, if you dislike originals characters "Chestra", "Tayla of Astoria" or it's sequel "Hope Never Dies" can wait but trust me they are not Mary-Sues. In the mean time you can read "Dragonspaceballs", "Be Careful What You Wish For", "Hog Wild", and "Beauty Contests and the Beasts" are hilarious.  Artist of the Moment: Leeli go check out her work at this address: http://www.mediaminer.org/fanart/agal.php?id=29284 and if anyone still wants to check out the lovely Thea's art go to: http://www.mediaminer.org/fanart/agal.php?id=53203 .

Xinnocentlyxguiltyx is listening to: Takeover by Jay-Z from his MTV Unplugged performance

Disclaimer: No soy el Senor Akira Toriyama o la Senorita Thea Critzea. No propio DBZ o "Estoy escuchando a...".

West Capital City: Capsule Corporation: Top Floor: President's Office: 6:35 PM: Trunks 

            You know, I remember a time when little sisters replied to insults with "Well…well…you're just a big poopy head!", now they respond with "Just let me take the damn car so I can get to school and you can go back to teasing your balls you fucking dildo!" It's just lovely to know all the elegant vocabulary Bura picked up at that prep school. My thoughts we're interrupted by the screaming through my intercom.

            "Mr. Briefs, there's a girl speeding through the building on a skateboard screaming for you," My secretary alerted.

            "Well, get security to take her out I don't have time for this," I told her agitatedly. 

            "She's literally plowed through them and is making her way up," She replied in a panicky manner.

            "Samantha, could you describe this girl?" I ask although if she got through security I have a good idea as to who it is.

"She's reported to be a short female, about 5'2'', medium length black hair in an orange bandana, wearing olive green baggy pants and a black tank- Where is he! Where is Trunks!" interrupted the angry voice of Pan.

                Kami, I wonder what I did this time to make her so pissed off. Oh shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. I forgot I was supposed to go to her game and it was the only one I could have gone to because it's her last home game. Oh crap how am I going to make this up to her? Oh wait I know how and once she hears this she'll have to for-

                "Trunks Briefs I have half a mind to rip you a new one!"

                Damn she's here.

                "Pan, I'm so, so, so, so, so, sorry I missed the game. By the way how was the game, did you win? Of course you did! You're Pan! Oh did mention how great you look today? I manage to quickly sputter out.

            "Save the flattery Briefs! You owe me big," She stated coldly.

            "Trust me,". She simply gives me a look saying 'Try me.' "This Saturday there's a benefit gala tidbit that I have to attend and I am in need of a date, care to fill the position?" I ask real slick similar to how I asked girls out in high school.

            "Oh my Kami! Are you serious? Oh I could kiss you!" Which is exactly what she did… on my cheek, so I decide to sweeten the deal so she can't get this pissed at me again.

            "And I have these tickets, front row with backstage passes, to see "The Vines" in December too." I am rewarded in a similar manner and with a hug. Ugh, I keep forgetting this is the granddaughter of Goku, who has she been sparring with? Maybe dad's right; I'm getting too lazy and soft.

            "So how's school going?" I ask her as I finish typing up some papers.

            "It's ok, although I think I scared off the last guy in school that would actually date me last week," she replies seating herself in the lazy boy chair right of my desk.

            "What happened this time?" I ask, already knowing her answer.

            "Well, me and D.J we're coming out of the movie theatre in downtown Satan City and suddenly this jackass jumps out and tries to mug me. So I smacked him around a bit and when I finished up D.J just vanished. He wouldn't even talk to me in school that week. In fact he's dating a freshman now." Pan said dejectedly.

            "Pan, don't worry about it. When guys in high school say 'I love you' and all this BS, they're just trying to get in your pants. And the reason this prick is dating a freshman now is because they don't know any better, they're easy. Trust me I was one of them." I told her thinking back to my "pimping"days of high school. 

Being the complete moron I am I forget that Pan is a temperamental teenage girl developing into a temperamental woman and that 'I was one of them line' just pissed her off even more. So she takes the conveniently placed (for her maybe), steaming hot coffee on my desk and pours it all over my 900 zeni Armani suit. Being the Son she is, she gives me an impish grin and flies out of my office window scattering the papers I was looking at all over the floor and leaving me to think about the insanely large dry cleaning bill for me to pay.  

Son Home: Pan's bedroom: 7:10 PM: Pan

                I really wasn't angry enough at Trunks to pour hot coffee on his, from what I gather, very expensive suit but I just wanted to make sure he watches what he says. My dad was pretty upset that I went to visit Trunks on ::sigh:: a school night, but look what I got out of it, tickets to see one of my favorite bands and a date with one of the most desirable bachelors in the world. It didn't matter, I told him that I didn't have any homework because I did it all during study hall and before the game started. Dad said I could go only because mom had to represent grandpa at the same benefit. It's not like I was going to do anything insane but having your parents their kind of screws over the mood, right? Ugh whatever I'm going online, maybe someone's on.

…Welcome, BagelsnToadstools…

Oh. J.J's on, that was fast, I thought he walked home.

…You have mail…

Eh, it's all spam and forwards.

…JJM14812 has sent you an instant message. Would you like to accept?

Yes.

JJM14812: hey

BagelsnToadstools: hey whats up

JJM14812: nm really tired though

BagelsnToadstools: did you ever realize that whenever anyone say whats up online that the other person always replies with nothing much?

JJM14812: yeah…long time ago where have you been?

BagelsnToadstools: shut up : P

JJM14812: guess what?

BagelsnToadstools: tell me I hate guessing games

JJM14812: i asked kitsune out 

BagelsnToadstools: WHAT?!?!?! why her?!?!?!

JJM14812: j/k Christ shes not that bad you know

BagelsnToadstools: shes been driving me insane ever since elementary school

JJM14812: doesn't matter anyway what I was really going to tell you was that I got my varsity jacket for soccer and baseball today

BagelsnToadstools: eww you suck I want my jacket sooooo bad but dad said it's unnecessary and the sweatshirt is enough

JJM14812: uh oh moms ticked off again god what is with you women and pms g2g

 BagelsnToadstools:  K  grrr… fine bye

JJM14812: especially you asian women lol

BagelsnToadstools: ive always wondered how you american men can be so stupid

JJM14812: i wonder about that too lol

JJM14812: cya tomorrow

BagelsnToadstools:  bye

…JJM14812 is no longer logged on…

  


…You have one new mail…

Really, who could this be?

From: bluexlilxangel@capsulecorp.com

To: BagelsnToadstools@scol.com 

Subject: (no subject)

Hey Panny! Played an awesome game today, somebody is looking to be MVP of the boy's varsity soccer team this year (that sounds really fucked up). Trunks just told me that you're coming with us to the benefit this Sunday. Haha thought I was leaving you alone with my brother aren't you glad? Of course you are! So Friday after school we're going shopping for your gown (and shoes, jewelry, purse, hair accessories, makeup, underwear…) and after that we can go rent a movie a movie. Ahhhh! So much fun. Tell you more about it in school. Buhbye!

                                                                                                ~* Bura*~

P.S. You got him with the coffee before I didL. Lol.

Great, shopping with Bura we had better buy shoes that are twice my size because I know that my feet are going to be so swollen for days from walking around the mall with that girl. I hope the dress matches with orange.

"Panny!"

"Yeah, dad!"

"Your grandmother is on the phone!"

"Okay!"

_"I guess I'm about to find out what's going on with her" I thought as I picked up the cordless telephone in my room._

"Hello, Dad I got it you can hang up," I waited to hear the familiar click knowing I was the only one on the line.

"Pan-chan, is that you?" 

"Yes, grandma, how are you?" I asked politely.

"I'm fine how have you been doing? Are you keeping you're grades up? Is your mother feeding you right? What with that lawyer job she has now. Still it's good to know she's bringing in good money." I chuckle nervously in response to this.

"The grades are just fine; dad's making sure I hit those books. I'm eating well although it would be nice to be able to go next door and get Mt. Paozu meal again. Why did you move away grandma?" I asked wistfully.

"Panny, your father and I both decided that it was about time for a change in scenery and to get our minds off …your grandfather. That's one of the reasons why you moved to Satan City and for your parent's jobs. However when you come over here next week-

"I finally get to come visit you!" I cried into the telephone.

"Yes, dear and I have some big news for you once you get there." She told me.

"What kind of news?" I asked.

"Pan, don't worry about it now."

"Is Uncle Goten coming too?" 

"Better believe it. Kuririn's family too, Bulma and her family among others are coming."

"Wow, like a big family reunion."

"Yes, well I need to go now but I'll be talking with your father about your arrivals."

"Ok, bye grandma."

"Bye, take care of yourself Panny."

And there was a click telling me she'd hung up. Wow one big gathering with people I haven't seen in over a year. I wonder how everybody is or if anybody changed. I know how Bura, Trunks and their family are but how are Marron and Uncle Goten. I doubt they've even seen in each other in the past 3 months because of their jobs. Most of all, Grandma who has been so alone since grandpa went away, I really hope that she's ok. She's only been with great-grandfather and he's not going to be around much longer. _Yawn. __I just yawned I must be more tired than I thought. That was the last coherent thing my brain told myself before the sounds of Blink 182's __Cheshire Cat lulled me to sleep._

Sorry everyone that was shorter than I wanted it to be. I actually wanted Goten's point of view in this chapter too but then I'd be really angry with myself for making my reader (I only have one review) wait for a while. Doesn't matter I think Goten's bit will work better in the next chapter. A little more humor in this chapter I hope. I started writing this on Monday and finished on Thursday and that's only because we had an early close because of snow (two hours for me to walk home from school!). Anyway please, please, please review! Tell your friends to read and review if you think it's any good. If anyone is confused about ages you can look down here and check them:

Pan: 15 going on 16 in April (Sophomore in case anyone forgot)

Bura: 17 (Senior)

Marron: 25

Trunks: 30

Goten: 29

Original Characters so far:

Kenechi: 16 (Sophomore)

J.J: 17 (Junior)

Kitsune: 17 (Junior)


	3. It's Not Orange

Every Five Minutes By xinnocentlyxguiltyx

Sorry everyone I've been busy with school, you know teachers always cramming in everything before winter break. Hope everyone had a lovely holiday and got the gifts they wanted.

xinnocentlyxguiltyx is listening to: On My Own from Les Misérables, sung by Eponine

Author of the Moment: Princess Panchii, the originator of the DBZ high school fiction, and creator of stunningly original B/V A/U's http://fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=46591 

Artist of the Moment:  The Red Saiyaness aka Maria Ochoa at http://www.mediaminer.org/fanart/agal.php?id=30716 or http://www.side7.com/cgi-bin/S7SDB/Archive.pl?ANO=4251 

Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT

Yahhoy Airport: Takeoff Runway: CC Airline model 767: Executive Seat A14: 7: 35PM: Goten

I hate airplanes.

                No, I don't hate flying.

                I hate airplanes. 

                They're so annoyingly restrictive. You just sit in a seat that you can't move back in unless you turn around and ask to move the seat. Kami- forbid that you don't and that conveniently placed person is eating or rather large in width or both, even worse. Then you have someone constantly tittering behind your back, literally, tittering on about how rude the person in front of them is. The food is complete and utter crap. Honestly, I could eat a whole lot of crap; quality never mattered in my family it was always about quantity but that's the problem there's not enough. What? Do they want to starve me before we land? No, of course not they want to empty my wallet with the overpriced ticket.

                Oh damn! The flight attendant just spilt my coffee on my paper. She apologizes over and over again and I simply reply with "It's okay" and that impossible to hate grin inherited from my father.  It's hilarious how in freshman high school everyone naturally thought that Trunks was going to be hard working and I would be the slacker and initially that's how it was. Until my teacher's kept bombarding me with questions like "Why aren't you like Gohan?" or "Are you sure that Son Gohan is your brother?". It started getting annoying especially when Trunks was doing acting as badly in class as I was except for science which he always got an A in, figures. The thing is in my school work I always did well but I never showed it in the classroom. My mom didn't just train me she did make me study just not as much as she did Gohan.  My grades were mostly A's and a few B's even though I acted as if my head was in the clouds, which it probably was but I still managed.  Trunks' mom started getting on his ass when she realized that I was doing better than he was, he still graduated 3rd in our class and I at 5th. I went to a pretty good college in China to study art and when I got out I wanted to make a manga of my very own but then I had no idea about what I going to do with it. So I resorted to taking a job with Capsule Corp until I could figure out what I wanted. I graduated from college at age 22 I didn't know what I was going to until I was 25. That's when I created Lizardeggs, a spoof of my dad's life. It did surprisingly well when I released it to the public, I was so excited and my mom was so proud of me it was a very happy time. Now I am going back to Satan City to seal the deal of making Lizardeggs into an animé but not alone.

                "Unhh, Goten how much longer 'till we get there?" Marron asked.

                "Three long, excruciating hours longer," I said agitatedly. 

                "I'm sorry, I could have flown in on my own," she said sympathetically.

                "It's fine but you really have to get over your fear of flying.'' 

                "Goten!"

                "Just kidding, but seriously I can't take this anymore!"

                I'm going to get her over this fear of flying if it kills me. She was out like a light, I didn't think she would work herself this hard trying to finish her novel before we left.

                "Excuse me, sir, you pressed the attendant call button," the clumsy stewardess from before informed me.

                "Yes I did, I would like another serving of brisket and the lobster on the side."

                "Bu..bu…but, sir that's your 7th serving!"

I look up at her grin and say, "I know."

Western Capital Shopping Mall: Top Level: Right Side: Giovanni's: 8:15PM: Pan

This week was so slow it's unbelievable. I'm already tired and we only went to a few stores for Bura's stuff of course. I like her gown it suits her. It's low cut and a burgundy wine color, her favorite dress of all the one's she owns. She pulled me into Giovanni's, what Bra says is the new Gucci, I personally don't care.

                "Pan, before we get your gown I want to the accessories first, ok?" Bura told me.

                "Ok," I said quietly seeing as we were moving into the underwear section.

                Oh, shit. She's making me get a bra. I really hate her right now she knows that Victoria's Secret alone makes my inferior chest feel intimidated.  Now she's giving me this "trust me look" and I really don't find that look comforting at all. She pulled off a strapless blue _pushup bra from the rack._

                She said, "I think this perfect."

                "Why is it a pushup bra, Bura?" I asked her.

                "Because, you need the _oomph," Bura said nonchalantly._

                "Screw you."

                "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

                Bura proceeded to get the matching thong to the bra. I don't want to know what this gown looks like; it's starting to scare me. We made our way over to the right side of the building to get these dark blue strapped sandals that were fricken high but then again I need them. Guess I'll still have to have swollen feet for the whole weekend and I have a game for playoffs too.

                "You do realize that you can't have 6 earrings in at the same time like you usually do." Bura said offhandedly.

                "Wh..wh..why not?!?" I stuttered loudly.

                "Because this is a very sophisticated event, people are going to think you're some no good punk out to cause trouble and I can't wear my bellybutton ring or my second piercing so you have to suffer with me."

                "That's not fair!"

                "Who's buying everything you need plus food, especially food?" she questioned.

                "You are," I grumbled.

                "Who?"

                "You!" I shouted.

                "Good, any way I want to get this beautiful choker that matches your dress," she said contentedly.

                Finally we have gotten to the grand finale, the dress. I will admit it is gorgeous but I don't see any orange, it's a satin sapphire color. Oh I feel bad, and I feel selfish but there has to be orange somewhere in my clothing. It never used to be like that but ever since Grandpa left I have to have something orange on to remind me of him. I nearly, well I did have a nervous breakdown in school a few months ago because I wasn't allowed to wear my bandana, which is made from fabric from grandpa's gi. I'm allowed to wear it in school now only because OSH's faculty thought and still believes that I am emotionally unstable. This is not good.

                "Panny, how many time's am I going to say it, trust me," Bura said firmly. That still gives me no comfort at all.

                We went over to the counter to pay for my stuff, Bura is smiling happily and I am struggling to breathe. She calls the sales consultant over and asks him for the fabric she had ordered. He runs off for it at the drop of a hat for what she wanted and came back just as fast. I know if it were just me shopping he wouldn't even come back, he would probably call security.  Bura opens the box to show me the fabric and it is the most beautiful, vibrant color of orange I have ever seen. I can breathe comfortably now. She looks at me and says,

                "Let's go rent some videos and some games and go home."

Capsule Corporation: 9th Floor: Left Wing: Bura's bedroom: 3: 05 AM : Bura

                I swear to Kami Son Pan is the most impossible person to shop with. Today actually wasn't that bad but she just has to let go and trust me. I was really going to show her the orange wrap when I'm dressing her up tomorrow.  Not everyone's friends can take them shopping and pay for the some of best clothing in the country. Not like I would blame her but still it's aggravating. I'm glad she's ok now though. The 20 large boxes of pizza we had ordered in sated her and playing Tekken 4 and Final Fantasy VII kept her very happy. After watching Moulin Rouge, Spiderman, Rush Hour 1 and 2, and through the middle of The Lord of The Rings she fell asleep. I on the other hand, am wide awake and ready to go anywhere. I need to get rid of this damn insomnia. I used to run outside to help me but mom wouldn't let me continue after some girl was murdered a year ago. I turned off the DVD and left my room in search of my dad, maybe he would let me train with him although I doubt it. I hate overprotective parents. I can defend myself from the world and I really wish they would realize that. They aren't following me to New York next year to make sure I'm okay.

                My mom left a note under my door, it said:

                Bura,

Your guidance counselor left a message. You need to get you application for Julliard in to her before Tuesday afternoon. Make sure Trunks remembers to pick up his tuxedo and suit from the dry cleaners. Tell him if I ever see a dry cleaning bill that big again he's in for it. Your father and I are leaving for London at 1:00 tomorrow. Have fun at the benefit tomorrow night.  Make sure you don't get into any trouble!

                                                                Love,

                                                                      Mama

                I placed it on my dresser and left to find my dad. The lights in the gravity room were still on therefore my dad's still going at it. I still wonder what he's still training for, he still claims it's just in case but Goku-san took care of that. Maybe it's because he still believes that Goku will comeback eventually. I turned off the gravity and walked in.

                "What is it?" my father asked rudely.

                "It's me Papa," I told him.

                "What do you want?"

                "Can I train with you now, I can't sleep."

                "No."

                "Why not?!?!"

                "One, your mother would make sure I'm deaf for letting you and Two, just no."

                "Well can you eat a snack with me before you start again?"

                It took awhile for him to respond like he was debating if he should put off training for something that might not even happen or he should spend 20 minutes maximum with his only daughter who might be leaving the country for college in a year's time. It really pisses me off when I think he would rather get stronger then spend time with his family of whom you don't know what's going to happen too. He finally responded with,

                "Fine, get the deli meant and the bread, I'll be there in 10 minutes."

                "Thanks, Papa," I said happily.

                "No problem princess."

                Next time on Every Five Minutes: Preparations for the gala, what happens at the gala, and the unfortunate consequences after.

Review Responses:

Ice-Dragoness: I'm glad you like it although I hope you aren't as disappointed in Goten's POV as I am.

jacob: You always find a way to make me feel good, thank you so much!

son gomay vidal goku: In the words of Brittany Murphy- "I'll never tell."

Everyone else please leave a review, remember if you don't like it please give a legitimate reason as to why you don't like it. This chapter wasn't beta'd properly so if there are any mistakes it's my fault and I apologize. Have a happy new year!


End file.
